wonderpetsfandomcom-20200216-history
Save the Bullfrog!
Save the Bullfrog! is an episode of Wonder Pets! from season two. Characters Present *Linny *Tuck *Ming-Ming *Grandfather Bullfrog *Grand Tadpoles Summary The Wonder Pets head to the Louisiana Bayou to help an elderly Bullfrog who's having trouble moving by making him a set of wheels. Recap This episode starts out with the children, off-screen, leaving the preschool classroom at the end of the day. They say goodbye to the classroom pets. The classroom is decorated with various pictures about bullfrogs. Once the classroom is vacant, a pencil holder rattles to create the ringing of a tin can telephone. One by one, the classroom pets wordlessly notice the ringing phone. But as the phone rings, the Wonder Pets get dressed and make their way towards the phone while singing their opening verses. The Wonder Pets answer the phone and find that an animal is in trouble somewhere. Linny explains the situation: an elderly bullfrog who attempts to take his grandkids plus tadpoles (grand-poles) for a swim. They all jump into a box filled with fabric scraps and jump back out, wearing Mardi Gras costumes. They understand that they've made a quick joke then jump back into the box and emerge in their Wonder Pets capes. Once dressed, they assemble a flying toy sailboat called "The Flyboat" from classroom objects: a Frisbee for a body, magic marker caps as rocket exhausts, a marble, wheels, the mast, and a sheet of paper for the sail. The pets roll the Flyboat out of the school and into the air. They sing the mid-flight song. They landed into the Louisiana Bayou, in which they happened upon some grand tadpoles. Then they take a look at the grandpa bullfrog, the character in question. The bullfrog sings his solo about his disability. The team attempted to ask the bullfrog to hop, but cannot. Then they give the bullfrog leaves, which pretended as wings but no success. As they figured out the new plan, they set up a wooden wheelchair for the bullfrog. But the grand tadpoles seem impatient as Ming-Ming sings the catchphrase: "This is se-wious!". After the wheelchair is installed, the team rolled bullfrog down from the wheelchair down slowly towards the pond so it can give a swim to the grand tadpoles (grand-poles). Now the bullfrog and the tadpoles are happy again. After a successful mission, the team celebrated with a piece of celery, adding a spicy hot sauce to the flavor. Then they travel back to the classroom by a Flyboat as they sing the mid-flight reprise theme song. Upon arrival, they wordlessly return to their cages. The Flyboat smoothly disassembles by itself. Linny is always the last one to get back in her cage, and her cape and cap come off magically. The music style that has something to do with how the day is saved, as Linny takes a bite out of the celery in her cage and winks. Trivia *The Wonder Pets emerge from the costume box dressed in wild colorful Mardi Gras gear. Ming-Ming wears a mask, Linny wears a top hat decorated with flowers and Tuck wears a rainbow colored wig with lots of beads around his neck. *The team-made wheelchair is similar to the common handicapped wheelchair seen everywhere. *As living things get older, they may not be able to do normal activities like they used to in the younger years. *This is the first episode to have an elderly character in trouble. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episode Category:Season One